1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosed paperboard carton capable of enclosing containers with a top of a smaller diameter than the bottom, which carton has a unique opening and dispensing feature in the top panel which allows the containers to be removed or dispensed one at a time by grasping the top of the container and pulling it through opening. The opening is closed by a dispensing flap that is tightly attached to a corner of the top panel by a resistant tear line. The dispenser flap is attached to a pull tab that is loosely attached to the top panel so that it can be easily completely or partially detached from the top panel for opening the dispenser flap. When containers are to dispensed from this carton, the dispenser flap is opened and the carton is placed on its end with the dispenser being located in a corner of the top panel adjacent the end on which the carton is placed. The dispenser flap can be constructed so it can be reclosed.
2. Background
Fully enclosed cartons capable of enclosing cans have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the cans one at a time. Dispensers have been provided at various locations within these cartons depending on the design. Many of these dispensers suffer from the disadvantage that once open, they allow all of the containers to roll out. In addition, it is difficult to carry one of these cartons without the containers falling out once the dispenser has been opened. Most of these dispensers have been designed for dispensing cans or bottles which have cylindrical tops and bottoms of substantially the same size and configuration. These dispensers are not suitable for dispensing bottles that have a neck of smaller diameter than the body of the bottle.
In effect, many of these dispensers destroy the overall carton integrity once they have been opened.
Many of these dispensers do not have any means for the easy opening of the dispenser for dispensing the containers inside the carton one at a time. Furthermore, many dispensers are not set up so that the containers inside the carton roll into the position for dispensing once a container has been removed from the dispenser.